fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kairos
|-|Shadow= |-|Kairos= |-|True Kairos= Kairos is the main antagonist of the first set of volumes of the Shardsverse Series. He is the Primordial Embodiment of Chaos and Discord and the direct opposite of Corona, Primordial Embodiment of Order and Harmony. Several million years ago, he and his sister fought each other in a cataclysmic battle that resulted in the shattering of the plane, Ethermateria into two universes, Etheria and Materia. The shattering resulted in Kairos losing one-fourth of his full power. He was sealed in the Origin Point by his sister, Corona, and her host, the Ever-Being 26,000 years ago. Appearance Kairos is a devilishly handsome man. He possesses black hair and red eyes. On his left eye, there is a large dark crack going down his face across his eyelid and his left eye's sclera is pitch black. He wears long black hooded robes with violet accents. His left arm is covered in midnight black armor with spikes protruding from the vambraces and the gloves ending in talons. In his True Form, he takes the appearance of massive black dragon. He can shift his size in this form with the smallest being as tall as the largest skyscraper and to as large as an entire multiverse. Personality WIP Kairos can best be described as amoral and hateful. He has no care for any form of life and refers to sentient beings as "insects capable of speech". He is driven to destroy all light in Creation, specifically Etheria and Materia, and bring about a new age of Chaos by erasing his sister from existence. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | High 1-B Name: Kairos, Amatsu-Mikaboshi, Chaos, Isfet, Nun, Ginugaggap, Tohu wa Bohu, Hundun, and various other Primordial Voids/Chaos throughout the entire history of Etheria and Materia Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Male Age: Billions of Years (Existed since the Creation of Ethermateria) Classification: God, Lesser Primal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (1, 3, 5, and 9, possibly 10; When Kairos was created, he resided within Lower Zenith which transcends the Infinite Dimensional Hyper-Space.), Regeneration (High-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 1, Kairos is the Embodiment of Darkness and Chaos and the antithesis to Corona), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Resides within Hyper-Space, which is the level above Lower Space and contains an infinite number of layers with each layer being infinitely larger in dimensional size than the one below it.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (In his True Form), Large Size (Type 10), Teleportation, Telepathy, BFR, Flight, Shapeshifting, Acausality (Type 4), Dream Manipulation (Was able to sense Rosa and enter her dream), Chaos Manipulation, Discord Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantic Level; Vastly superior to Rosa who can destroy quarks with her Solar Halo), Soul Manipulation (Kairos was able to destroy the soul of Torgan, a God, during his manifestation on Etheria), Void Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (As Darkness personified, Kairos wields Darkness to a degree that is nearly outmatched with only the Greater Primals surpassing him.), Elemental Manipulation, Dimensional Empowerment (Is restored to his full power during the Fusion, a cosmic event that occurs once every 26,000 years), Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping, Aura, Magic, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1; Controls Darkness and Chaos across all of Reality), Immortality Negation (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8; Shortly after his release, Kairos destroyed Gods, spirits, and nearly killed the Archangel Lucifer but he was saved by his sister, Anima. Murdered both Torgan and Arkados.), Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly; The wounds he inflicted on Corona during their war could not be healed by her natural regeneration, forcing her to use Healing Magic in order to recover.), Resistance Negation (Bypassed Rosa's resistance to Primal Magic Obsidian with ease, harming her considerably), Telepathy and Mind Manipulation (Kairos was able to project his thoughts to all his followers as well as mentally communicate with Apophis even while he was sealed), Corruption (Types 2 and 3; Kairos's aura spread across all of Etheria and Materia even after he was sealed and was the cause of Ouranos's fall as well as the fall of many gods across Creation), Weather Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Creation and Avatar Creation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Master Scythe Wielder, Extreme Resistance to Light Manipulation, Order Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Space-Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Reality Warping Attack Potency: Unknown (Is speculated to be as powerful as the Diamond Rune, Corona) | High Hyperverse Level (At his full power, he is superior to his younger siblings. He is equal and opposite of Corona and embodies Chaos and Discord across the entirety of both Lower and Hyper-Space. His battle with his sister was so cataclysmic that it split Ethermateria into two universes and caused the destruction of countless others, reducing the entire continuities to nothingness. Is required to anchor himself lest his very presence destroy the foundations of the universe he is on) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown | High Hyperversal Stamina: Likely Infinite Range: Unknown, likely High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh Omniscience Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: *Split Ethermateria in his battle against Corona Key: Weakened Kairos | True Kairos Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Gods Category:Abstract Entities Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:BFR Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Primordials Category:Primordial Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Prime Villain Category:Antagonists Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users